


【東離劍遊紀】短文-03-《雪色》（我的英雄學院paro）

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, MHA paro, My Hero Academia paro, 我的英雄學院paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文（我的英雄學院paro）◇CP：殤浪殤？無左右。（只是個兩人相遇的場景，也看不出什麼攻受之分吧……◇殤不患是雄英高校英雄科一年A班班導，浪巫謠是英雄科一年B班的學生。◇寫於2020-03-15
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殤不患x浪巫謠, 殤浪





	【東離劍遊紀】短文-03-《雪色》（我的英雄學院paro）

**Author's Note:**

> 某天下午突然莫名的腦洞…

殤不患第一次見到那宛如天使般的顏色。  
  
  
幾分鐘前，走在路上的殤不患隱約聽見小孩哭聲，凝神細聽辨明方位是在公園內後，隨即沿著人行道旁邊的矮灌木圍篱跑去。  
待他繞過入口那兩個錯落的橫桿衝進公園裡的小廣場時，映入眼簾的，除了一旁哭泣的小男孩，還有一位正在化身獸態的少年。  
  
只見少年仰著頭身姿前傾，自然下垂的雙手與半蹲的雙腿，分別從手肘和膝蓋處以肉眼可見的速度長出雪白細毛，迅速覆蓋向肢體末端，連帶關節位置也起了變化……少年猶如踮起腳，在腳腕與腳跟的地方形成一個像犬科後腿般突出的關節，緊接著微微弓起的背部彷彿在積蓄著什麼。  
  
下一秒，少年向一旁的大樹靈敏地竄了出去，像擺脫重力似的，雙手……不，確切說是四腳，四腳在樹幹上踏蹬著便瞬間像貓一樣的上了樹。  
——此時殤不患才注意到枝頭上卡了一顆黃橙橙的氣球。  
  
就著樹幹跑上樹的半獸化少年沒做任何停留，瀟灑縱身一躍——  
  
身後隨著動作揚起的橘髮在空中抹出一道優美弧線，冬日乾淨的陽光落在四肢那純白的毛皮上，在細毛邊緣擦出一道道閃爍，讓殤不患屏息地瞇了眼。  
飛躍中的少年用嘴巴精準地叼住氣球下飄蕩的細繩，將那黃色球體帶離樹叢，隨後四足輕巧落地，整個過程行雲流水，利落的不帶絲毫猶疑。  
  
少年稍待了片刻，等前爪的尖甲褪回為人類的手指後，才輕輕的從齒間取下細繩，在男孩面前蹲下將氣球交給他。  
男孩止住啜泣，怔怔接過繩子，看著對方手臂上還留有尚未退去的白色絨毛，「大哥哥你好漂亮……」緊接著雙頰一紅，大聲喊出「謝謝您！」便揪著氣球轉身跑遠了。  
  
目送男孩一會兒後少年才站起身，回過頭看向殤不患。  
現下少年已變回人型，身上完全看不出方才的異動，殤不患咽了咽喉嚨，感覺此時才找回了自己的聲音。  
「咳、呃，我記得…你是隔壁班的學生……叫……」  
「浪巫謠。」  
  
‖ 浪巫謠 ‖  
‖ 個性：狐 ‖

-這應該打fin還是tbc…？

Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Syou FuKan × Rou FuYou  
By Riko  
20200315

**Author's Note:**

> 阿浪的毛色啊，冬天時是像北極狐那般雪白的，到了春夏，會變成如赤狐那樣橙紅色的，不論哪種都非常美麗（如果有後續，等殤在初夏時看到阿浪的獸化，肯定又要再驚嘆一次）。  
> 這算是個人私心吧，像梅雨的個性「蛙」，因為沒有說是哪種蛙，到了後期出現[保護色]能力也說得過去，不會有「明明有的蛙沒有」的問題；所以就算不符合常理（北極狐夏天的毛色是青灰）也OK吧，阿浪的毛色就該是冬雪夏紅啊！
> 
> 想不出來殤叔的個性會是什麼，所以斷在這裡沒後續（你  
> 歡迎有想法的客官給我點靈感XD（揍


End file.
